Ruiner
|image = Ruiner-GTAV-front.png |aparições =''Grand Theft Auto IV The Lost and Damned The Ballad of Gay Tony Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto Online'' |resistencia = |velocidade = |capacidade = 2 (Motorista e Passageiro) |tipo = |tração = |Portas = |Preço = $10,000 (GTA Online) (Southern San Andreas Super Autos)Como parte da continuação da atualização Night na Balada. |fabricante = Imponte (Universo HD) }} O Imponte é um veículo potente da década de 1980, apresentado no Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto V e no Grand Theft Auto Online. Visão geral ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' O Ruiner é proeminentemente inspirado no de 1982, com sugestões de uma variedade de outros potentes e coupés dos anos 80. Possui um teto T-Top, com painéis de vidro ou sólidos instalados. As lanternas traseiras e o spoiler do porta-malas têm o formato do , mas a área entre e abaixo das luzes traseiras se assemelha melhor ao Firebird, com "IMPONTE" e "Ruiner 450GT" posicionados onde o logotipo do Firebird estaria. Os efeitos do solo na frente são uma reminiscência do Pontiac Trans Ams 1985-1990. Os aros assemelham-se aos do Mitsubishi Starion, e os pilares B adicionados na janela traseira também podem vir do Starion. O capô lembra o da primeira geração do Nissan 300ZX Z31. A janela traseira é moldada após a vista na primeira geração do . ''Grand Theft Auto V'' O Ruiner no GTA V mantém seu design do GTA IV, com apenas pequenas alterações. Ele agora possui um escape quádruplo, em vez do escape duplo presente na versão GTA IV. Mantém o seu telhado T-Top, no entanto, a partir do Patch 1.29, existem agora três tipos diferentes de telhado: com painéis de telhado maciço, com painéis de tecto de vidro e sem painéis de telhado. Ele sempre gera com suas janelas enroladas, mesmo sem painéis de telhado. O bojo do turbo capuz não está mais disponível e um capô de ar tradicional (semelhante ao Buffalo no San Andreas) pode ser aplicado a ele. Houve também pequenas alterações nos emblemas e decalques. Os modelos de roda do Ruiner estão disponíveis para compra na Los Santos Customs, chamada "Mecha", encontrada na classe Potente. Há também um equivalente off-road chamado "Dune Basher", encontrado na classe Off-Road. Na versão melhorada do jogo, o Ruiner foi alterado após a atualização do Night na Balada. Enquanto a carroceria permanece intacta, os adesivos padrões nos lados inferiores foram removidos. Isso foi feito para que os decalques não entrassem em conflito com as novas pinturas, embora as pinturas estejam disponíveis apenas para o GTA Online. O original decalque clássico decalques estão disponíveis para compra. Galeria de Design atual Padrão= |-| Ruiner3= Galeria do histórico de versões Variantes Variantes Especiais ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Ivan Bytchkov dirige um Ruiner exclusivo durante a missão "Ivan the Not So Terrible". É pintado de preto com um acabamento dourado único. O carro pode aparecer com uma variedade de tintas furta-cor, incluindo, mas não se limitando a vermelho, azul e dourado, tornando a cor da carroceira do carro, única. *O carro pode ser obtido depois que Ivan abandona seu carro. No entanto, o jogador deve entrar no carro para salvar sua identidade como um carro dirigido pelo jogador. O jogador pode continuar perseguindo Ivan depois de entrar e sair do carro. Se feito, será no meio da rua onde Ivan o abandonou após a perseguição. Note que qualquer carro que o jogador perseguir em Ivan irá despegar. Devido à natureza da perseguição, o Ruiner de Ivan será danificado, mas não será severo o suficiente para impedi-lo de ser conduzido ao esconderijo do jogador. Ruiner_badges.png|Adesivos no Ruiner 1000px-Ruiner-GTA4-Ivan-front.jpg|Um Ruiner com o esquemas de cores diferente possivelmente o Ruiner do Ivan. 640px-Ruiner-GTA4-rear.jpg|A traseira do Ruiner 640px-Ruiner-GTA4-golden-front.jpg|Um Ruiner de ouro. Curiosidades *Em Grand Theft Auto IV, a estação de rádio padrão no Ruiner é Liberty Rock Radio 97,8. *Dirigir um Ruiner em Bohan pode eventualmente gerar um Infernus. *A placa traseira diz "Arruinando importações desde 67". Isto dá mais provas de que o Ruiner baseia-se no Camaro Chevrolet ou Firebird Pontiac, como 1967 é o ano que ambos foram introduzidas. *Se você dirige um Ruiner preto ou vermelho, você pode encontrar uma única cor verde ácido ou um céu azul Ruiner estacionado. *Ivan Bytchkov é o único proprietário conhecido notável deste veículo . Onde Achar *Gera em torno de Northwood, Holland Wast e da Holland North, Algonquin. *Gera em torno de Chinatown, Algonquin. *Gera em torno de Alderney City. *Aparece no tráfico Multiplayer. *Gera em torno de Cerveza Heights. *Aparece mais freqüência se o jogador está dirigindo um Stallion. *Gera em torno de Fortside, Bohan. Referências Navegação de:Ruiner (V) en:Ruiner es:Ruiner fr:Ruiner pl:Ruiner Categoria:Veículos Categoria:Veículos do GTA Online Categoria:Veículos Potentes Categoria:Carros Categoria:Veículos do GTA IV Categoria:Veículos do GTA IV: The Lost and Damned Categoria:Veículos do GTA IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony